Only To Her
by WithoutHesitation
Summary: Revised. Not quite cartoon verse, will now be a three-shot. Just because he was nice to her, didn't mean he was a nice guy. Or safe. Or remotely sane. But as far as he's concerned, what she doesn't know, won't hurt her... Not if he can help it.
1. Only To Her

Okay. First, I don't own Beetlejuice. In any incarnation, if any way, movie or cartoon verse. Nor do I own anything associated with him, by either. ANd that's first.

--

Second... This had absolutely nothing to do with the series I'm currently working on. Please understand that before reading even a single more word. This is placed in the horror genre, and rated M, for a reason. Forget that it's vaguely cartoon verse. There's nothing for kids in it. It's based off a pleasant little nightmare I just had, and enjoyed so much, I had to write it down when I woke up.

And here I pause, as if listening to your question. And here I answer, as if I've heard it... "Yes, I suspect the nice people with the butterfly nets will be coming for me any day now. Thanks for asking."

Actually, it's not that terrible, graphics wise, or anything. It's just kind of.. disturbing. Not a view I've had of my favorite pair before. And something that I seriously considered not posting, because... Well, I don't know myself. That's why I'm posting it anyway.

Sorry for the ramblings. I had a weird patch of sleep there...

--

The Neitherworld was, as usual, barely tolerable at best, and only made this much so by the twelve year old goth girl by his side, grinning wildly at everything, as if it were new. To her, he supposed it was, even though he'd been bringing her here for months now. "Deadly-vu…" She whispered, holding her arms out, and doing a graceful little spin. "Where did you get it, Beej?"

He admired the red spider-web poncho on the girl, it suited her. "Somewhere or other." He muttered, pretending he was being modest. The truth was, he didn't quite remember himself where he'd gotten it. It had just been in his hand when he'd woken up a few days before, and he'd figured she'd like it. It worried him a bit, that he didn't remember… But only a little. Everything seemed to take on a slightly different reality when the girl wasn't around. That was just the way it was.

Lydia paused now, as she finally seemed to recognize the road they were taking, and her face lit up like nothing else in the world of the dead. "The Freaky Eye-Scream Shop!" It came out close to a purr, followed by a little laugh. "I love this place!"

_Of course you do_, he muttered to himself, his hands stuck in his pockets as he floated along, _why else would I be wasting my time here?_ So much to do, so much to do… He gave a random little grin at the sign on the front door, proclaiming that the Chef's Hand had given this place three fingers. She'd get a kick out of this. "Hey babes, check it out…"

Without even so much as a wave of his fingers, said chef, rather than holding up three fingers, was holding up just one. Lydia covered her mouth, giving an embarrassed little giggle, still young enough to find such small forbidden things funny. "B, that's terrible…" But she loved it. And she looked at him adoringly for thinking of such a simple, stupid joke. And he loved that.

"Gotta give the guy a hand," He smirked, making a pair of hands appear before him, and clap, "Of course, he already is one, right? But hell, anyone can use a few extra hands…"

It was of course, exactly the wrong thing to say, and he knew it the moment he said it. His powers around her were always so unpredictable, for reasons he didn't understand, and before he could think of how this might be interpreted, she was suddenly surrounded by a dozen sharply clawed hands, snatching at the air around her, greedy for her pain.

"Shit." He muttered flatly to himself, as the first of the hands swept in to grab her, by her new poncho, and lifted her into the air with a mighty yank, making her feet leave the ground. He knew what was coming next, knew himself and his powers too well to believe anything else, and before it could, he turned, and rammed his head into the nearest wall. Sparks exploded. The hands disappeared. His world went black.

The first thing he felt, coming back to consciousness, was a pair of warm lips on his own. _Warm_. It felt damn good. He almost kissed them back, when something that approached common sense for the poltergeist took hold. Who the hell would be kissing him? Who the hell _warm_?

Breath entered his lips, deeply, and the mouth drew away, to press hard on his chest. He grimaced. Lyds. Swatting her away as he sat up, he wiped off his mouth, now just annoyed at the lingering warmth there. "What are you thinking, babes?" He scowled, cross. "You're just a kid!"

Lydia sat staring at him, looking baffled, as an embarrassed blush crept up her cheeks. "It was just CPR…" She murmured, as if this should have been obvious.

He continued staring at her, in the closest he ever came to anger for the girl, and shook his head, sneering. "One. Don't need to breathe. Dead, babes. Two. That heart hasn't beat in a hell of a long time, and there's no way a half-grown breather like you is going to start it again." She just looked flustered, obviously not having thought this very far through. "Three… Hell babes, you going to wake a guy with a kiss, at least wait until you're older, so he can enjoy it."

Lydia laughed in embarrassment, certain that this last was just a joke. He didn't see what was funny, but he allowed himself a small smile anyway, since she did. He got to his feet, somewhat clumsily, thankful she hadn't asked why he'd felt the need to brain himself. Better she didn't know what a close call she'd just had. "Go on," He said tolerantly, picking his feet back off the ground, "Go get something to eat."

Her amusement died, and she suddenly looked stricken. "You're not coming in?" She pleaded, giving her best pout. She was good with pouts. She could usually get him to do just about anything.

But today was different. Today was for her own good. It had been too long for him, and he'd almost taken it out on her. "Business, babes." He said flatly, well aware that she wouldn't press it past that. Business after all, was the one thing he'd impressed on her never to question. She still looked disappointed, but shrugged, and pushed her way inside.

Leaving him alone. He drew his hand across his lips again, a different reason this time, as a smile he saved for these moments without her played across his face. Business it was. His fingers itched for it. With a thought he was in his little cubbyhole, a sad excuse for an office if there ever was one, but which in over three hundred years, no one else had yet managed to find. No one he couldn't deal with, anyway.

Humming under his breath, he paused by his rolodex, and gave it a little spin, holding his finger out randomly to stop it. Pulling the card free, he examined it, then shook his head with disgust, and tossed it over his shoulder. A family with kids. He'd had more trouble dealing with kids, since he's started hanging around with Lydia. It would pass in time, but for now, he'd look for another way to entertain himself.

The next card he pulled free was much more promising. A grin broke across his face as he read it, soft laughter escaping his lips. Yeah. Perfect. That would just about do it.

Shuffling through the planes of existence didn't take much effort, but without someone to call him through, it did take a little time. As he bypassed one gate after another, he rolled his mind back to his first meeting with the kid. Little goth girl, alone in some suburban nowhere at night. Sitting in her yard, staring off at nothing. He'd practically been drooling.

He was just going to scare her, of course. Scare her enough to piss herself, but… Other than a little mental trauma, he was going to let her get away unscathed. He was in a rare, merciful mood. He'd picked a demonic steel and fur wolf form, more shadow than substance, gave a pleased grin that looked like it was about to rip someone's face off, and climbed her fence. Coming up behind her, he'd breathed softly, on the back of her neck…

The girl had stiffened, spinning around, her eyes growing wide. But she didn't scream, or run. She just stared. The look in her eyes was, strange, he remembered thinking, even back then. "Deadly-vu…" She'd whispered, lifting a hand without hesitation, and twining it through his rough mane. "Shit, are you going to kill me?" Still utterly without fear. Instead, with something approaching awe.

And he'd shifted under her hand, taken aback by this kid that faced down an apparent werewolf in her back yard, even daring to touch it, and not at all worried about dying at his hand. Of course, he could have made her worried… But for the moment, he'd been intrigued. He let her run her fingers, both hands now, through his fur a few more times, then changed under her touch, back into his usual terrifying self.

Her eyes had, if possible, grown wider. But she didn't draw her hands back straight away, tracing the patterns of mold and dirt on his throat, and looking at him in nothing short of amazement. He'd shrugged off her touch after a moment, uncomfortable by the closeness, and she'd retreated, respectfully. Oh, but that look in her eye… "What else can you do?" She whispered, as if it just made sense that if he could do that, he could do anything.

Grinning, he'd spent the night for her, the first of many, taking one of his most terrifying shapes after another. With each one, the awe in her eyes continued to grow, until she was staring at him no less than worshipfully. Like he was some kind of dark god. "You are so cool!" She whispered at last, as he held one of his favorite forms, a giant snake, and currently held her upside down by one foot.

She thought he was cool. It made him grin a little, which normally would be terrifying, but she just seemed to love it. Dangling there in midair, never more vulnerable in her life, in the hands, so to speak, of a killer, and she thought he was cool. "Yeah?" He hissed, setting her back down gently, before taking his usual form. "You think so, do you, babes?" He dusted his knuckles off on his lapel, more pleased than he cared to admit.

The kid treated him like he was on some kind of a pedestal, like he was the best thing around, and there in the darkness of her backyard, he decided he liked it. She thought that was cool? He would _show _her cool… But already she was working her way under his skin, itching up into his brain, like some kind of addiction. He looked at him like he was some great new god… And that look was like a drug. He was hooked before he knew it.

And hell if he'd let anything take it away, including his own worse nature. Moving through the last gateway, he whistled cheerfully, looking up at the house that offered his latest gig. Hell, this was going to be fun. He hadn't given a good _scare_ in a while… Too long, judging by what had happened back at the Eye-Scream Shop.

_Well, as long as it's not Lyds_! He thought to himself, strolling up to the house casually. Most people wouldn't even see him. Of those that did… Who cared? They couldn't do a damn thing to him. If anything, and his hopes rose a little at this, they'd just add to the fun.

First the resident ghosts had to make themselves scarce… Always getting in the way once they saw what he had in mind. Few spirits had hardened themselves to his point, and they always ended getting up upset, trying to stop him. More than one had been exorcised, for trying to null the contract too soon. So he'd learned to work around it.

Soon it was just him, and the woman. A raven haired beauty. She reminded him a bit of Lyds, but he quickly brushed the thought away. It wasn't her, and that was all that mattered. She was tied down to the wooden chair, a steel gag bolted over her mouth, eyes wide and panicking. He pushed his cart of 'instruments' over to her side, whistling again. When he stopped, it was just to explain the situation.

"See now," He said calmly, ever grinning, "This house is kind of already taken. The former residents? They want you out. It's my job," And he gestured over the tray of glinting, sharp tools, "To convince you to move out. And I have to warn you, I enjoy my job." He lifted up the first small blade, meant for slicing slivers of skin free. "Now I'm going to get to work, and in a little while, depending on my mood, I'll ask you if you're more amiable about finding another place to live."

Of course, he could have just flayed her alive in a second, and that probably would have done the trick, but then he risked the shock killing her. The resident ghosts wanted her out, not joining them for a century or so of haunting. Besides, he liked the feel of flesh parting under his blade…

Roughly two hours later, he reflected that he might have gone too far. Blood splattered all across his favorite suit, he considered her with a frown as she laid curled in the middle of the floor, eyes wide, staring at nothing at all. He'd broken her, good.

_Well, at least I feel better_, he consoled himself, getting down to the task of cleaning up. It didn't take long with his powers, soon not even his coat was stained. With an afterthought, and a flick of his fingers, he healed the woman's wounds, until she merely looked like she'd had an extremely bad day, without any indication of why. He smiled, remembering how he'd done that for Lydia once, when she'd managed to break her arm during one of their adventures. The way she'd looked at him then, surpassed all looks she'd given him before. He still loved thinking of it.

Banishing the tools of his trade with a thought, he wiped his hands off on his pants, for all that there was nothing to wipe away, and looked at the woman with a pleasant grin. "I must thank you," He assured her earnestly, "For the pleasure of doing business with you. I trust you'll reconsider my clients' request that you move out now… That is, if you still can consider anything. If not… I'll be seeing you again, won't I?" He took her whimper as a yes, and left, still smiling.

Now, now he was in the mood to see Lyds again, with no more worry of hurting her. He popped into her mirror, a much easier task than taking all those gates, and almost laughed as he saw what she was doing. Dressed in her black cotton nightgown, looking more like some funeral shroud, she was swaying back and forth to these low eerie drumbeats, eyes closed, an expression of utter bliss on her features.

If she'd been older, it would have been mesmerizing… As it was, he just felt a trace of fond amusement, watching her, waiting for her to see him, and reflecting that she'd be older soon enough.

When he tired of waiting, he cleared his throat a little, and she jumped, looking with wide eyes towards her mirror. He flashed his teeth at her, and she blushed brilliantly, having been caught in her private moment. "Beetlejuice…" She crooned, a pleased look flickering across her face nonetheless.

"Two more times, babes." He smiled, well aware that he looked, and in fact was, in an extraordinarily good mood.

She walked up to mirror, clearly started to say it again, then paused, looking uncertain. "Are you still mad at me, Beetlejuice?" She asked softly. Still saying his name a second time. A warm thrill traced his spine, and he smiled more widely. She ventured a small smile back. "You sure…?" She wheedled gently.

"You know I can't stay mad at you, babes." He assured her honestly, the part of him that reveled in death, pain, and fear, already falling away under her adoring eyes. Sometimes it felt like he was a completely different person around her… A trickster. A prankster. But no killer. "Say it one more time!"

A wide grin broke across her face, and she threw her hands up, tipping her head back with a look of adoration. "BEETLEJUICE!" She cried, not caring who heard her this time.

The poltergeist cackled, reached through the mirror, and drew her with him back down into the Neitherworld. "I got this horrible place to show you, Lyds." He informed her as her feet touched the ground, pleased that he'd thought of this. "It's called 'The Rack.' Sort of a medieval joint. A pool hall for, ah, _tortured _souls."

She giggled, as usual, finding humor in his choice of words. "B, you're so crazy…" She teased him, linking her arm through his without hesitation. At this of course, he could only do his best not to laugh. Yeah, he was crazy. He'd known that for a long time. But if he had his way, she'd never know just how crazy he was…

"You should have brought your camera, Lyds." He berated her, tugging at the red poncho he'd slipped over her shoulders, apparently without her knowing it. "You could scare the shit out of the kids at school."

Lydia chuckled. "I'll leave that to you, B." She demurred innocently, not aware how tempting the offer was to him. He just smiled. He'd do it, and enjoy every minute. But he had to make sure not to go too far. Now that he had her, he had no intention of letting go. But hell, he'd turn his powers to anyone else, in this world or the last… Just not his Lyds.

And they walked along, chatting amiably, him making ridiculous puns for the opportunity to make her smile. Her, the only one in any world, safe from the killer on her arm…

_Anything for you, babes._

_--_


	2. Only For Her

No, I still don't own Beetlejuice. Or Lydia. Certainly not the Neitherworld. Just the storyline. Yes, this was just supposed to be a one-shot. I guess it'll be a three-shot, by the time I'm done. No, I haven't forgotten my other story. But this whole thing started off as a nightmare, and ended up as an itch just under my skull, which is not an easily scratchable area, and well... What can I say? I kinda like this darker version of Beetlejuice too... I wonder if I should be worried?

Nah...

--

Normally he couldn't be bothered wasting his time on the sort of traditions people cherished, holidays, exchanging gifts, marking special occasions that came every year anyway. But tonight was different. Tonight was the first anniversary of the night he'd met Lyds. He'd probably forget it next year. But a first was not to be forgotten.

He'd come in a hurry from 'work,' his latest job running longer than he'd expected. Tonight though, of all nights, he had to make certain his bloodlust was satisfied. He wanted it to be perfect for her. But he'd gotten blood all over her present in the process, and even with his powers, worried over whether he'd gotten every drop off the wrapper. She should be here any minute… What was taking her so long?

"B!" A grin cracked across his face at the familiar nickname, and he turned to see her running down the street, arm lifted in a wide wave, her pale face red with exertion as she came at all speeds towards him. He braced himself, seeing what she had in mind, and was tackled roughly around his middle by the little goth girl, who couldn't even fit her arms all the way around him. "Happy anniversary!"

"Anniversary?" His eyebrows flew up, in a feign of surprise, as he hid the little box behind his back. "Got no idea what you're talking about, babes…" She just beamed at him, trying to see what he was concealing. They turned in circles three times before he acknowledged that something had her interest. "What, you wanted to see this?" He finally held it out to her, wrapped in gray spider webs, and a black and white ribbon. "Don't know where this came from… Must be for someone else."

She snatched it with a little laugh, then paused, eyeing the simple wrapping appreciatively. A little giggle passed her lips before she opened it… And then her eyes grew wide with wonder. He felt himself puffing up a little. Unlike his last gift for her, he remembered where he'd gotten this. Picked it out special. That made it somehow more important. "Like it, babes?"

Lydia's breath hissed out from between her teeth, as she lifted the black spider brooch respectfully. "Oh Beej, it's beautiful…" A worried frown passed her face, and she looked up at him uncertainly. "B, how can I accept this? All I got you…" And here she shook her head in distress, reaching in her pocket.

And freezing, slowly turned bright red. "I forgot it…" She whispered.

Beetlejuice laughed, twisting his fingers, and pulling the pin from her grasp with a thought. A moment later, it was clasped to her spider web poncho, which was only a little shorter on her now than it had been a few months before. Girl was taller though… "Babes," He drawled, looking smug, "You're the best present a dead guy could ask for."

She smiled, but still looked embarrassed, reaching out and snagging him by his hand. "Come on," She urged, "I'll just go back and get it…"

"You'll miss the monster movie." He pointed out, almost laughing again at the stricken expression that crossed her features. Apparently, she'd forgotten that too. She let out a little moan, and sagged visibly, looking up at him with dark, apologetic eyes. So worried that she'd disappoint him. He chuckled, sliding his hand behind her back. "Best slasher film they've made in a hundred years, babes… And the Neitherworld version, at that. Sure you want to miss it?"

A soft sigh escaped her, and she looked up at him, struggling not to smile. "You won't be mad?" She murmured, as if, after all their time together, this was actually a worry.

"At you, babes? Never." He was still amazed that after all this time, this still felt like the truth. A year. He hadn't expected to be entertained by her longer than a week, at most. Of course that week had passed, and then months flew by… He wondered now if he'd ever grow tired of her. He wondered if that look in her eyes would ever change…

She gave him a big hug, and squeaked when he returned the favor, looking up at him with shining eyes. "You're the best, B." She said simply, as if it were just inescapable truth. And again, she wiggled her way a little deeper under his skin, because she believed it.

He sighed, never having thought that something like this would happen to him, but content with it, for now. "Only in your eyes, babes." He assured her honestly. "Hold on, I'll go buy our tickets." He didn't want her to follow him into the theater until after he'd paid… This place was the sort that willingly took a pound of flesh, in lieu of cash, if not paid quickly enough to satisfy their bottom line.

Lydia folded her hands, and watched him go, a shine in her eyes that was for him alone. B was the best. Bar none. She'd honestly thought she couldn't go on much longer, the night she'd met him… And on seeing the creature that had come up unaware, thought just for a moment that here at least, would be a truly bizarre way to die. And she wouldn't have to lift a finger. Aside from this, he was possibly the freakiest, coolest thing she'd ever seen… And by the end of the night, she would have followed him anywhere.

And had. Humming a little to herself, she adjusted the brooch on her poncho, and smiled, pleased as anything that someone so awesome still wanted to hang around with a kid like her. As she was waiting for him to return though, she paused in surprise to see perhaps the most foreboding coach she'd ever seen, off in the distance, lurching along in her direction. Her eyebrows swept up in a little knit of surprise at the heavy clouds and rumbles of thunder that accompanied it.

Rolling the thought that this might be Death's own carriage trundling along the street, she took a small step back, and looked around worriedly for B. Not that meeting Death wouldn't be cool… She was just unsure how final the meeting would be, and was no longer in any real hurry to die.

Tickets grasped firmly in hand, Beetlejuice was humming to himself, banishing the flecks of red that covered one arm. He'd chosen to pay with a pound of flesh. Just not his own. He faltered as he saw the royal carriage drawing down the street, cursing silently as he wondered if there was time to grab Lydia, and bolt. To his surprise though, she seemed to be waiting for it, fascinated. Standing on her toes for a better view.

Fury swept through him. She was impressed by something other than him? How dare she? How dare that damn royal? The coach was too close for him to reach her before it went by, so he skulked into the shadows, waiting for it to pass. His pleasant mood was spoiled. Damn it, he was the only one she was supposed to look at like that…

The carriage rolled to a stop in front of her, unsettling him more. The clouds above cracked and whipped, and she was gazing at them with a mesmerized little stare. She loved storms, he knew. But hell, all she had to do was ask, he'd whip a storm up for her anytime! The door swung open, silently, and a moment passed where he couldn't see what was going on. When it closed again, there the royal brat stood. Prince Vince. And he was staring at Lydia, the way she usually only stared at him.

Sweeping into a deep bow, he grasped her hand before she could object, and planted a light kiss on the back of it. Beetlejuice swore he felt something snap inside himself, and gritted his teeth, his fingers beginning to itch again. "My dear," The prince was saying, barely loud enough to be heard, "You are either the most perfect ghoul the Neitherworld has ever taken within it… Or surely, you are here before your time?"

Lydia was suddenly looking a bit like a bat caught in headlights, smiling, and at once looking around for her friend. She had the feeling that she'd never been supposed to come down here while she was still alive, and suspected very strongly that the guy before her, a crown glinting amongst his wet hair, was the one who could do something about it. "B?" She whimpered softly.

Hearing his nickname snapped the veil of red from his eyes, and Beetlejuice straightened, a fleck of madness glinting in his gaze, ready to take the prince's arm off if he didn't let go of her. He straightened his sleeves, well aware that he was about to stride out in plain view of someone who wanted him very dead, again, and left his hiding place. "Babes," He greeted her, as if nothing had just occurred, "Got the tickets." He didn't so much as spare a glance for the prince.

Lydia practically wrenched her arm, pulling it free, and ran to him with a desperate look in her eyes. He was a bit annoyed, and relieved, that he'd never managed to make her look at him that way before. It took a prince, goddamn it… "B!" She snagged him around the waist, and buried her face against his musty coat. More softly, her voice barely a breath, she whispered, "Am I in trouble?"

Not if he could help it. He snagged her neatly by the waist, turned her, and started towards the theater, as if simply not noticing the royal carriage. "Just keep walking," He hissed through his smile, "Don't look back." Never mind that he was in about a hundred times more danger here than the girl. Never mind that there was no way this could possibly fucking work…

"It's him! Beetlejuice!"

Aw, hell. Giving her a sudden, solid push to her back, he shoved her off to the side, growling, "Lyds, run!" Given the choice of which one of them to chase, he had no doubt they'd go after him. He was number one on the Neitherworld's most dangerous list… And had been, for the better part of three centuries. Compared to him, a living girl being down here was pretty much like jaywalking when no one was looking.

"No! Don't let her escape! Forget the poltergeist, I want the girl!"

Beetlejuice spun, looking behind himself in something like abject disbelief. _What the hell? _Had the prince really just said that? Damn, this was his chance to get away… And possibly to lose Lyds for good. He stood there, struggling with common sense, against a fondness that had grown to something he'd do just about anything not to lose.

Damn. He made his decision in an instant, going after her. Forget the prince. He could take him, his soldiers, his… "Oh hell." He muttered aloud, seeing Lyds standing in the middle of the street, surrounded on all sides by a couple dozen guards. She had a wild look in her eyes, turning from one to the other.

Then her eyes landed on him, and suddenly she looked more afraid. "B! Run!" She cried, never for a second thinking of her own safety. He grimaced, wondering how he could get out of this without causing a bloodbath. Not that he minded, but he knew she'd never look at him the same way after that… And it took a lot to kill someone already dead. Getting her out of here meant little, if he lost her anyway…

But now they were all looking at him, weren't they? Scared. Damn, good. Let them be scared. He was the ghost with the most. He didn't move yet, watching as the prince made his way through the opposite side of the circle, towards_his _living girl. Now she couldn't decide who to look at. But let the guy get a little closer to him, just a little closer…

Prince Vince stopped, just short of where Beetlejuice would be able to get to him through his guards, and smiled at Lydia. Beetlejuice didn't think he'd ever seen the prince smile before in his afterlife. "Don't worry," He soothed to the girl, "I wouldn't let that creature get his hands on you. You're my guest… Perhaps soon you will be more."

That was it. Beetlejuice no longer cared what Lydia saw, he started forward through the prince's personal guard like a force of nature, ripping off arms, crunching heads, and using basically every drop of his juice to cause as much pain and suffering as possible as he made his way towards them. "Stay the hell away from her!" He roared, actually just tearing one guy in half at the waist, and throwing the two pieces in opposite directions. They feebly tried to crawl back together…

"Beetlejuice!" She whimpered, and then suddenly, her voice rose in a cry. "B! Look out!" He never knew what she was telling him to look out for, but in the next second, he felt a surge of something like lightning rip through every fiber of his body, lighting the world in brilliant shades of rose and gray for about an instant, before dropping him in blackness.

In a place that held more significance to memories than the present, he remembered a time that a warm mouth had drawn him back from the darkness. It lingered in his mind for about two minutes, before he remembered where that 'kiss' had come from, and banished the memory with a grimace, and a shake of his head. Pain stabbed through from one side to the other, but he ignored it. Lydia. _His_ Lyds.

Where was she? He opened his eyes, and saw her on the opposite side of what looked like a wall of glass, both hands pressed whitely against the sides, watching him with deep pain to her gaze. "B…" She whispered, her voice trembling. He'd never heard her voice tremble before. "You're awake… Oh, god." Slumping against the divider separating them, she sagged in nothing like relief, fingers closing against the smooth surface into fists. Damn, he could barely lift his head… What the hell was wrong with him?

"He's nearly finished, dear Lydia." That voice… It made him grit his teeth, and struggle to focus his eyes. To look at the one who'd taken her from him. Prince Vince. He looked remorseful, but that was his usual look. Now though, there was also something smug about him. "Don't waste your tears on this pitiful creature, beautiful Lydia. You don't need him to remain here. If you love the Neitherworld so much… Then remain. As my princess."

Princess? Beetlejuice felt something sour and slick rise up in his throat. Come on, she was just a kid… What the hell was the prince thinking? Sure, he was probably just a couple years older, physically, but she was still too damn young! He twisted his wrists, urges burning through him to juice the guy, but finding them securely in place. Damn. No way he was going to let this happen.

Lydia didn't so much as lift her head as the prince approached her, and when he dared to rest his hand on her shoulder, she cringed away from him, visibly. It made him want to grin, and curse at once. "Why are you doing this?" She moaned, lifting her head, to gaze on Beetlejuice again. Such a dark gaze, so filled with pain… For him. When was the last time anyone had given a damn about him? "What are you doing to him?"

The prince seemed mildly taken aback. "That, creature, is a criminal, Lydia. The worst the Neitherworld has seen in over a millennia. Ghoul children are frightened to bed at night, on stories of him. Why do you care for his fate?"

At first she could just shake her head, but then she smiled, through tears that suddenly flowed from her eyes. "I love him." She said softly, her voice filled with as much light as her eyes had ever been. "He's my best friend." Then, unaware how shocked her words left him, she spun on the prince, her voice rising in fury. "If you cared about me, you would let him go!"

Again, her words left the prince at a loss for words, for upwards of a minute. "His fate is decided." He said at last, sounding almost apologetic. "The chamber will draw away the last of his energy any moment now, and he will be fully exorcised." A small pause. "I am sorry, Lydia."

A sound like a cry escaped her lips, so full of pain that it rocked Beetlejuice to his core, and she folded to her knees. "No, no!" And that suddenly, she was on her feet again, wrenching a weapon from one of the soldiers before anyone could think to stop her, and using all her strength to strike it against the glass between them. "Beetlejuice!" Again. "Beetlejuice!" Again. "BEETLEJUICE!" She was trying to save him, the only way she knew how. But it wasn't going to work… He just didn't have the strength.

Her voice was almost raw now, and everyone there stared at her in something of dumbfoundment, not even trying to stop her. "There is nothing you can do," Prince Vince prompted again, finally stepping towards her, "You cannot possibly break…" He stopped, abruptly, as she turned the weapon on him. "Lydia…" His voice was soft, pleading. "Do not do this, I pray you."

Beetlejuice stared fixedly at the place where she'd struck, repeatedly. There. A tiny fracture. So small. But he was certain it was there. He focused on it, chuckling to himself silently. That was his Lyds… It didn't seem as if he had enough strength to finish what she'd started though. His head fell a little more. He was exhausted. No, he was dying…

_I love him. He's my best friend_. Lydia. He grinned. Hell if he'd ever thought someone would say those words. He watched through lidded eyes as the guards disarmed her, and she sank to the floor, shaking. Turning her gaze to stare at him in his cage. _I love him. He's my best friend_.

To hell with this. Power ripped from him, from somewhere he couldn't see, deep inside, all around him, even from somewhere beyond the cage. For a second, he swore he could see Lydia glowing, outlined in blue. Then the whole world seemed to catch fire. She loved him. He was her best friend. He grinned. Who was he kidding? He was _Beetlejuice_. There was nothing he couldn't do…

The glass cage around him shattered from within, blowing outward in a delicate spray of shards, each no larger than a grain of sand. Lydia covered her head to protect herself, as he regained yet more energy, giving his limbs a solid yank, one by one, and severing his bonds with remarkable ease. He didn't know where this new power had come from. But he liked it.

And Lydia looked up at him… Lydia looked up at him like he was some kind of blazing angel, fallen from heaven. A smile broke across her face, relief in her eyes. "B…" She whispered, standing, stumbling, surrounded by a veil of sparkling dust that had veered in a wide arc around her.

Beetlejuice laughed, and spun through the air like a twisting of shadows. He'd never felt so strong… In a breath, not only had he reached Prince Vince, but held him, several feet in the air. He'd been going to take Lyds away? No. She belonged to _him_. No one else.

He turned his smile to Lydia, who was still gazing at him in utter bliss, completely oblivious to the danger she was in. "Go home, babes." He chuckled softly, already bending one of the brat's arms until a loud snap echoed through the room. A scream. "I've got business to finish here." A moment of doubt crossed her eyes, and she parted her lips to speak, only to be met by his steady gaze. "Business, babes." He repeated, more softly. She wouldn't argue with business.

Shaking her head, Lydia let out a worried little sound, before whispering, "Come back to me, B." Then, even as the guards began to see her as a threat as well, and certainly as an easier target, she threw her hands up, and yelled his name three more times. This time for her sake, not for his… And with his power at the strongest it had ever been. She was gone before the last sound left her lips.

Beetlejuice was, glowing. He couldn't stop laughing. She was his. He knew now, without doubt, without question. She'd always be his. He laughed, and the ceiling blew off the castle hall, spiraling away somewhere in the distance, as he rose ever higher with the prince who'd dared to match his power. The other looked terrified, confused… And sad. And Beetlejuice understood why. She'd chosen _him_…

"Don't worry, Prince Vince," Beetlejuice smiled, the words practically dripping from his tongue, "I'll take real good care of that little girl… But first. Oh, first, I'm going to take real good care of you…"

It seemed like forever after this, before he returned to Lydia's mirror, still grinning ear to ear. She was sitting at the edge of her bed, staring down at something in her hand. Going out of her mind with worry. He chuckled, and she looked up sharply, relief spreading across her face as she practically flew to the mirror. Three times his name spilled from her lips, almost without pause for a breath between.

He swept through, casually, to be tackled by her, as he'd been when the evening had begun. He patted her back, in an awkward effort at comfort. "Come on, babes. You forget who I am?" He teased, hoping to make her smile.

"Mm-mm." She drew back, with a shake of her head, and a light little laugh. "You're the ghost with the most, B. I could never forget that." Then her voice dropped to a breath, and she whispered the words he never thought the little goth girl would say. "I was scared, B."

Well, that's what it took to scare her, huh? He adjusted his sleeves, noticed a little dark spot he'd missed on one, and banished it. The overflow of power he'd felt so briefly was gone, but he'd put it to good use.

"His royal lowness won't be getting between us again, babes." He purred, pleased as anything. In fact, no one who'd been present at his 'execution' would ever prove to be a problem after this. He'd left Lydia as the sole witness to what was perhaps, the single greatest coup the Neitherworld had ever seen. And she'd never tell.

He'd thought she might look upset at his confession, grieving for the loss of the already dead, but instead her eyes sparked in something like satisfaction. "Good." She whispered, her voice like ice. "Damn him to hell."

"Something like it, babes." Such words, from her sweet little mouth… He untangled her slowly from his waist, and pursed his lips thoughtfully. "We missed the movie, you know."

Lydia laughed, breathlessly, and finally surrendered her grasp on him. Then her eyebrows flew up. "Oh, your present!" She turned, and ran back to her bed, lifting the slip of a thing she'd been staring at when he came in. She looked at him uncertainly, adding, "It's kind of crappy…"

He cackled softly, waiting for her to brave up. At last she held out the strip of, what, fabric? Blushing. "It's a friendship bracelet." She muttered, a little under her breath. "Kind of corny, but... I've been broke, and I checked out a book on how to make them… So, I made it myself." She waited while he took the twisted knots of thread, eyeing it. Black and white. With a small black 'B' in the middle of every thick white stripe. "I used black nail polish for that." She confessed, pointing to it, sounding even more sheepish. A pause, then, "You hate it, don't you?"

"Nah." He flipped his sleeve up, and handed the silly thing back to her. "Go on, put it on, babes." With fumbling fingers, she tied it around his wrist, then looked up at him with a smile. He admired the little thing. Amused. Who could figure out the living? Usually, he just settled for killing them. "It matches." He mused, as if serious. "How'd you know?"

"Oh, B…" She threw her arms around him again, happily, and this time he didn't bother to pull away. "Happy Anniversary!" All Beetlejuice could do was laugh. He couldn't wait for next year… And he knew now, there _would _be a next year.

_You'll always be mine, babes… I'll make sure of that.  
_

_--_


	3. Only Her

Okay. Still don't own anything Beetlejuice related. I'm saving my creativity for the moment for my writing, so that's as fancy as I'll make that. Don't sue, and I'll be a fan forever. Probably will anyway.

That being said... Hey, I might have gone a little further than before, with this chapter. But I don't think I necessarily went _too_ far. I actually think it turned out pretty damn good. And that's relatively rare for me. Anyway, hope you enjoy it... This whole thing has been fun. Probably too much fun. But hey, as long as I'm not alone in my slightly twisted enjoyment of it... Then I'll manage, somehow. :)

Ah, it's probably not as bad as I'm making it out to be, anyway...

--

The first hour had passed well enough. Turning over ideas, flipping through books to hold up theories… So for once, she didn't mind the company. Then though, he started staring at her more, with a weird little half smile. Touching her arm. Scooting closer, until their hips touched.

Lydia was on edge, tapping her pencil nervously, wishing he'd just get the hint as she moved away from him again, again. She didn't like him like that. She didn't really like him at all. He was just her partner for this damned project. But it was beginning to become clear, that he did like her… And wasn't too swift about the meaning of the word 'no.'

She wished her parents were there. For once. She even considered called for Beetlejuice to chaperone… And quickly banished the idea. Beetlejuice didn't like sharing her, with anybody. He'd proven that before. She didn't see any point in upsetting him over this oily little jerk…

Then, as she'd been getting up for a glass of water, she turned to find him right behind her, so close that he practically pressed her back into the sink. He was grinning nervously again, but there was nothing hesitant in his the way his hands moved. He caught her by the arm with one, and with the other, snagged the hem of her pants, trying to slip his fingers through. "Come on, you know you want to kiss me…" He murmured, trying to sound smooth as he sought for her lips with his own.

Lydia stomped on his foot, hard, and spun away to the side, grabbing the first thing her hand landed on, to use as a weapon. It just happened to be a steak knife. "That is it!" She hissed, her voice shaking with anger. "Get the hell out of my house!"

He laughed a little, clearly not believing she was serious. "Stop acting like such a fucking virgin…" He taunted, advancing on her again. This time she swung out with the knife, barely grazing his upper arm. Fury and shock spread across his features, like he was the one wronged here. "Hey, what the hell?" He stared at the droplets of red that swelled up. "All I wanted was a fucking kiss! Bitch!"

Stomping back to the table, even he seemed to be able to take this hint, sweeping his stuff into his bag, before turning to glare at her with bitter eyes. "Everyone says you're just a little freak, but no… I decide to give you a chance! Damn slut!"

She just watched him, furious, as he stormed out her front door, and then raced to lock it, the knife finally falling limply from her hand. If she'd thought she couldn't handle it, she would have called for him. She would. But she wasn't helpless. And that guy? He was just an idiot that couldn't take a hint. Well, now he'd taken it, hadn't he? Not that there wouldn't be hell waiting for her at school on Monday…

Lydia started gathering up her own books and papers, wondering if she could patch the assignment together on her own. Too much of her grade rode on this… She'd give some excuse to the teacher. Maybe tell him the truth. He at least, seemed like an honestly nice guy…

She hadn't once, over the last hour and a half, noticed _his_ face gazing down from the light reflected off her clock. She didn't even know he could do that. So certainly she didn't notice the look of cold danger in his gaze. Or when his reflection faded, as he began moving through the gateways more quickly than he ever had before.

He had them memorized. If he had good reason, he could bypass every portal in a matter of minutes. The only problem with that is that invariably, someone would get tipped off, and reset all the locks and coordinates, making it that much harder to pass through the next time. He wasn't supposed to be able to do it at all. There were rules against that sort of thing. But what did he give a damn about rules?

Beetlejuice was quickly standing in the cold night air, breathing it in deeply through his nose, like a hound on the trail of blood. He hadn't liked the guy's spending time with his Lyds at all. He really hadn't liked it when he'd started making the moves on her. He'd already been planning what to do to the kid then. And if Lyds had actually responded to the little sleaze? Hell, he couldn't even think of that. But not knowing when to back off, when she repeatedly told him no?

Oh, for that one, the kid was going to pay. He crackled his knuckles, turning his gaze through the various layers of shadows, each with their own secrets to tell. Traces of heat, from passing bodies. Each as individual as a fingerprint… and there. There was his prey.

The guy was still furious, still acting like he'd been the one wronged. Beetlejuice fell into step behind him, listening to all the little vile names he dared to call his Lyds. Watched as he kicked things, and brooded over the specks of blood on his arm, like it was such a big deal. And most of all, waited, as he drew further and further from where what was going to happen to him, could ever be tied back to his babes.

And then, at last, the idiot seemed to realize that he wasn't alone. Never mind that Beetlejuice had been walking five steps behind for little over a mile now. He turned, and the little fool had the gall to sneer, shifting his arms in a way that was supposed to be menacing, like this was a fight he thought he could win. Beetlejuice just smiled. He was already feeling better. He was feeling better, because he was about to hurt this kid like nobody's business…

Of course, the boy's confidence didn't last long. If there had been any of it left in fact, it would probably have faded by the time Beetlejuice had him strung up in the park, some three miles away, having dragged him there by the ropes he'd placed around the guy's ankles. He was already somewhat the worse for wear. Certainly he would have screamed by now, it he could.

Beetlejuice had just looped the rope over a high tree branch, drawn on it hard, and left the guy, he couldn't remember his name, spinning freely in midair. His arms were tied as well, and weighted by a heavy stone, one he couldn't seem to lift, in the position he was in. The poltergeist took his time, removing his outer layers of clothing, whistling to himself. His table of instruments to the side.

"She's really too much for you to handle, you know." He mused suddenly, reaching for his first blade. "I mean, look at yourself. You're pathetic. You can't even handle a few drops of blood." And as if there were some sort of irony to the words, he started to carve their initials into the flesh of his stomach, over and over. B&L. B&L. B&L. The guy's face turned very red from his efforts to scream.

At first Beetlejuice's hand was just a bit more hurried than usual, as he outlined her many good qualities aloud to his victim, praising her as he saw her, and beaming quite happily as he reflected on her. Then he gave the kid a good spin, and with his more delicate tools, began carving her features into the guy's back. He was silent for this part of it, as he tried to do her justice.

It was only when he realized that his prey was no longer trying to scream at all, that he stepped back, and took a look at his work. It was actually quite good, save for the constant flow of blood, obscuring his more delicate details. He gave the guy a kick to the head, using his energy to snap him back to consciousness. The kid moaned, tried to move, and couldn't.

"Now," Beetlejuice murmured, in the same silky tone the kid had tried to use on Lydia, "What have we learned here?" He came down to a squat, meeting his gaze as he turned him round and round on his bindings. "I'd say that it was to listen when a girl tells you no, but… Hell, to be honest, I don't really give a damn. So for tonight, the lesson is this…" And holding out his current blade, he ran it slowly down his cheek. "Stay the hell away, from _my_ girl."

Then he laughed, standing, as the young man's body heaved, desperation flashing in his eyes, as he tried to lift his arms to defend himself. There was a solid, sickening pop, and he suddenly tried to scream more than ever, as he now had to support the stone's weight on a dislocated shoulder. Beetlejuice shook his head, smiling. "I don't think he's learned his lesson just yet, then…" He mused to himself…

Only to be interrupted by the tickle of someone saying like name, like warm caresses down his spine. _Lydia_. "Ah…" He looked at his prey in disappointment, aware that he had only a moment before she called him again, and then a third time. With a shrug, he healed the kid's outer wounds. Let him try to convince anyone of that… He left his dislocated shoulder. And he left him upside down in the tree.

_Beetlejuice…_

He smiled, supposed he was satisfied, and gave the kid an extra hard swing. He enjoyed the sounds of his muffled screams, now that he had replaced his usual gag, with a more traditional one. "Just give me a reason to come after you again," He taunted the kid softly, giving him one more push before she could say his name again, "Please. I want you to."

And then she was saying his name a final time, and he had only enough opportunity left to clean his clothes, with a flick of thought. Then he was standing there in her room, giving her an amused glance, hands in his pockets. Looking nothing like the sort of creature who could have done what he'd just done. "I thought you were going to call me after you finished your project?" He scolded, swinging up in her bright red easy chair. "I figured you'd be done hours ago."

Lydia made a face, still clearly upset. He wished he could tell her she didn't have to be anymore. But that would be crossing a line, he'd decided long ago never to cross. "I had to finish it myself," She muttered, flopping on the edge of her bed with a sigh, "Stupid jerk kept trying to put his hands on me… Tried to kiss me!" She shook her head, disgusted. "I sent him packing."

"That's my babes." He murmured, pleased. No need to tell her he'd seen the whole thing. She felt good, having solved the problem herself. And hey, he could live with that. "Why the hell would he think he deserves to kiss you, anyway?" She shook her head, not having an answer to that. She still looked angry. He tried to think of something else to say. Offering comfort wasn't really his thing…

"Hey," He said finally, managing a trace of seriousness to his tone, "When you are ready to get kissed Lyds, I'll be the one kissing you. You know that, right?"

Lydia looked up in surprise, and a moment later, an embarrassed smile crossed her lips. She didn't seem upset by the idea though. "Why the hell would you want to kiss me, B?" She laughed, as if the idea were ridiculous. "I'm just…"

"My best friend?" He was smiling again, as abruptly, she stopped laughing, blushing more. "Who else would I kiss, babes?" He was really pleased when she didn't deny it a second time. Hell, she was… What, fifteen? Going on sixteen, he was pretty sure. A kiss was no longer as out of the question as it once had been. And when she did kiss someone? Yeah, he was going to make sure it was him.

But a shadow of something had crossed her gaze, and as she considered him now, there was something serious to her features that hadn't been there before. "You hurt him, didn't you?" She asked suddenly, surprising him.

Beetlejuice's mind flew for an appropriate response, caught off guard. "'Course not, babes." He drawled, giving her his most earnest smile. "You know me…"

"I do know you." She agreed, maybe a bit too quickly. This was followed by a brief pause, as he wasn't sure this time how to answer. "I know you're not a nice guy, B." And now, for the first time, his smile faltered a little. She paused, before adding, "_Really_, not a nice guy." And here, it started to fall completely.

But then Lydia smiled again, as brightly as before, and not giving him a chance to really lose hope, she informed him matter-of-factly. "And I don't care, B. You're nice to me. That's all that matters." His grin flew back to his usual place, as her eyes grew softer, her smile more fond. "You're everything to me, B. You're my whole world. Okay?"

As if it might not be… "Sure, babes." He agreed confidently. With another thought, he reached around in his pocket, and started fishing around for the ring he'd procured, shortly after the incident with the prince, well over a year before. With a sense of triumph, he held up the slender gleaming thing, adding, "Then you know you're going to marry me someday, right?" And with a flick, he tossed the little thing to her.

The way he'd thrown it, it wouldn't have been possible for her to miss catching it, but the way she caught it, there was no way she was going to miss. "Who else would I marry?" She quipped, without hesitation. She admired the ring for a moment, a tiny elegant 'B' on the front, then without another word, slipped it over her ring finger. It tightened there, hard, and she gave a little gasp, before her eyes flicked to him with a frown. "It's too tight, B. It hurts."

With a flick of his fingers, he loosened its hold, by half, and grinned innocently. "Just making sure it doesn't slip off, babes." He assured her, making her smile.

"Making sure I don't take it off, you mean…" She muttered, amused. But she rose from her bed, and moved towards him, catching his by the arm as he watched in amusement. She couldn't have lifted him to his feet alone, but he went along with it, wondering where she was going with this.

"Doesn't matter," She murmured, leaning into his arms, in a much more timid hug than she usually gave him, "I'm never taking it off." Then, with a small smile, she glanced up at him, adding, "You don't mind a hug, do you? I mean, if we're getting married someday…"

"Babes, from you?" He chuckled. "You could hit me over the head with a steel bat, I'd probably still think you were the best." Then, in a moment of daring, he dropped a light kiss to the top of her head, taking in her delicately sweet scent. She wasn't a kid anymore… But she was. He still had some waiting to do.

But ever since he'd almost lost her, so long ago, he'd started realizing that he could no longer imagine his afterlife without her… Hell, call it love. He didn't know. He just knew he'd do anything not to lose it. And if she honestly didn't care how bad he was…? Well, that had been his last real obstacle towards keeping her forever.

She giggled, squirming under his softness of his lips, and then, before he could stop her, tipped her head back suddenly, and caught his mouth with hers, before he could draw away. He tensed, for just one moment. It was warm. It felt good. The fact of the matter was, she might still be a kid, but she was old enough to know what she was doing, as far as kissing was concerned.

Thinking this, he kissed her back. It wasn't really a conscious decision though. And it was just an innocent little kiss, just lips, nothing more. But this time, she was old enough for him to enjoy it.

When she finally broke it, and she'd been just about driving him crazy with how long she held it, she immediately tucked her head into his coat. Embarrassed, he was sure. Blushing, most likely. Still the same little goth girl, in so many ways… "B?" She whispered after a moment, her voice thicker with emotion than he'd ever heard before. "Promise we'll be together forever?"

Well, hell, that's what the ring meant, wasn't it? "Yeah, babes. Forever." He muttered. He'd forgotten the jerk that had tried to kiss her. Forgot for a moment, the kind of monster he himself was, and usually had no problem with. He was everything in her eyes. Hell, she was everything in his. And forever? Well, forever was just one day at a time, after all… And he didn't want to spend a single one, without her.

_Forever, yeah. Why not? No problem, babes. I'm all yours… Forever._

_--_


End file.
